Integrated display panels are used in a myriad of applications for controlling diverse electrical functions. Such panels typically consist of a rear printed circuit board having a plurality of push button switches mounted thereon and a front apertured plate overlaying the circuit board. Typically, a lamp, e.g. incandescent bulb, is mounted on the circuit board adjacent each switch for illuminating a translucent chip positioned in an aperture in the front plate.